Don't Xaggerate our Differences
by X-iamese
Summary: A set of twins show up at the X-mansion. The twins are kidnapped! oh yes! and they fight alot...and spit at each other. (Its funny)
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! this is our first fanfic so we hope you all can relate and enjoy our vision of the X-universe.  
  
  
  
  
The X-mansion loomed in the distance.  
  
"What are we doing here, Alyssa?" Danissa asked her conjoined twin sister as they left the taxi.  
  
"Just shut up and trust me will ya!" Alyssa sighed heavily as they made their way up the grounds to the mansion that was entitled Xavier's School for the Gifted.  
  
"Gifted? Yeah right.' snorted Danissa when they reached the front door. "You really think we are going to be accepted here?"  
  
"Dani," Alyssa used Danissa's nickname, "I know you don't trust anyone, but I really think we belong here."  
  
"You should get a grip, Alyssa," Danissa scoffed. "Look at us. If we were born in the 40's we would be in a traveling circus. We are Siamese twins."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Alyssa asked irately.   
  
"I think you have some serious denial issues, sis." Danissa used her arm to push the doorbell.  
  
"Just do your best to be polite, Dani." Alyssa pleaded. "I wanna make a good impression."  
  
"You know me, sis," Danissa shrugged her shoulder. "Miss Congeniality."  
  
  
Storm was walking past the front door and had to do a double take. She was sure her eyes had mislead her. She inched closer to get a better look and sure enough standing there was what looked like two girls sharing the same torso.   
  
The girls rang the door bell and Storm went to see what they wanted.  
  
"May I help you?" Storm asked the twins. She took a quick count of all their limbs. Each girl had their own set of two arms. They joined at the waist sharing the same waist and legs.  
  
"Hi!" Alyssa said with much enthusiasm. "I'm Alyssa, and this is my sister Danissa."  
  
"Mmm." Danissa mumbled rolling her eyes.   
  
"We have an appointment to see Professor Xavier." Alyssa smiled apologetically for her sisters behavior.  
  
"He didn't mention he was expecting anyone." Storm commented, eyeing the twins luggage.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't tell you everything, Blondie." Danissa smarted off. Alyssa jabbed her in the ribs. "Ow!" Danissa exclaimed. "That hurt."  
  
"Follow me." Storm said with an odd look on her face. She led them into a foyer. "Wait here. I'll go see if he's ready to see you."  
  
"You do that, Marshmallow head." Danissa called after her.  
  
"Stop it, Dani, you're going to get us kicked out before we even get started." Alyssa nudged.  
  
"That was sort of the point." Danissa grumbled.  
  
A man in a wheel chair came out to greet them. He was smiling broadly.  
  
"Professor Xavier, I presume?" Alyssa asked holding out her hand. Xavier shook it.  
  
"Quite right. It's so good to finally meet the two of you." he grinned at Danissa.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure." Danissa said, half heartedly.   
  
"Please come inside my office" he said leading them into a small room. "Please have a seat." Danissa and Alyssa eyed the small chairs and decided it was best to stand. "Please, tell me when you realized you both were…different." he said when he was positioned behind his desk.  
  
"You must be kidding." Danissa said, crossing her arms. "Look at us. Don't tell me you're blind as well as gimpy."  
  
"Danissa, stop it." Alyssa said. "We noticed it a few years back. We started melding things in our sleep."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by melding?" the professor asked.  
  
"Let's just say we had a hamster and a goldfish that night, the next morning we had a goldster." Danissa chuckled.  
  
"We can meld things. In fact, that's how we came to be conjoined." Alyssa sighed.  
  
"Not this story again." Danissa grumbled.  
  
"We weren't born identical twins. That's why we don't look the same. We were paternal twins. Somehow, in the womb, we melded ourselves together." Alyssa said.  
  
"That's amazing. Mutant powers usually don't manifest themselves that early." Professor Xavier said. "I cannot wait to study you and your powers. Will you stay here with us? You would be an incredible addition to our team."   
  
"We would love to Professor." Alyssa said, as they followed him out of the room.  
  
"Only because we have no where else to go." sighed Danissa as she grabbed her suitcase.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please read and reveiw! we will post new chapters soon! Luv-the twins! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! It's my turn to write a chapter. Tell me what you think! :)  
  
"I cannot even believe you like these people! You saw the way Blondie was eyeing us the whole time we were sitting with Professor Gimp." Danissa said as she was throwing her clothes out of the suitcase.  
  
"Dani, we have been eyed at, stared at, made fun of, thrown things at and even prodded for research. We will be lucky if these people aren't one tenth like that. You can't expect that they are going to completely accept us too. So, please be nice." Alyssa said as she was folding her clothes neatly on the bed.   
  
"I don't care about being accepted Allie, how about they not be so… 'Boy scout'?"  
  
"Just relax. If I get heartburn tomorrow because your mad at me for bringing you to the ONLY PLACE WE COULD GO, then you can just watch me drink that bottle of laxative." Just then, there was a banging at the door. Without waiting for an answer, a girl came bounding in, right through the door.  
  
"Hey! Just wanted to say hi to the new addition to our house! I'm Kitty!" She practically screamed with delight as she ran over to the girls.  
  
"Oh no. Oh, God no..." Danissa sighed, flinching when Kitty jumped right next to them.  
  
"Hi Kitty, I'm Alyssa and this is my sister Danissa." Alyssa said brightly. As Kitty went to shake Alyssa's hand, she noticed that the girls were conjoined.  
  
"Wow, you guys are, like, connected to each other?"  
  
"Duh, bubble brain. Or haven't you heard the rumors yet?" Danissa grumbled.  
  
"Ignore my cranky sister." Alyssa shot a warning face at Danissa. "We are conjoined twins. Our mutation made this possible." Alyssa said apologetically to Kitty.  
  
"So, what's your mutation?" Kitty tried to lighten up the conversation.   
  
"We have the amazing ability to walk. Isn't that good enough? We *ARE* conjoined, you know." Danissa hissed at Kitty. Alyssa pinched her side. "Ow!" Danissa yelled.  
  
"Kitty, will you be around tomorrow? Maybe you can show us around in the morning, some of us are a little cranky." Alyssa said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure guys," Kitty said as she backed out of the room, "see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ugh! I can't even believe your making me go on a tour with the air head!" Danissa got in Alyssa's face. "I told you to stop making plans without asking me first Allie!"  
  
"You owe me, big time Dani! I take us here to get us some help and hopefully meet some nice people and you spit in all their faces!" Alyssa got right into Danissa's face. Alyssa sighed. "Alright, let's just get to bed and we'll deal with this tomorrow."  
  
As the girls lay in the first real bed they have been in about 6 months, Alyssa fell right to sleep. Danissa was not sleeping. In fact, she had not had a full nights sleep in weeks. Ever since she saw that "thing" in the woods that night... She didn't think she could ever forget that image. Plus, she was bitter at Allie. She couldn't believe how bossy her sister had been lately. They didn't even discuss coming to this goodie-goodie hell. Danissa thought they were doing fine on their own. However, every day became more unbearable with that overbearing, bossy, needy Alyssa. She needed to break the hell out of there as soon as she could. Something told her that she did not belong. She needed to get out. Now. 


	3. Chap 3

Next chapter! and dont worry we wont hurt Logan...much.  
  
Alyssa awoke the next day before Danissa did. Danissa's snores were rattling the walls.   
  
"I sure hope that the Professor can help us." Alyssa thought to herself. "We really need to work out our differences." Alyssa drug her sleeping sister out of bed. Danissa awoke with a start.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Danissa yelled.   
  
"I'm getting our ass outta bed is what I'm doing!" Alyssa wasn't liking Danissa's tone of voice lately.   
  
"Hello? I was sleeping? You're so rude lately!" Danissa said.  
  
"I'm rude? You haven't said one nice thing since we arrived here."  
  
"I wasn't talking about these dorks, Ally." Danissa defended. "It used to be us against the world. Now all you care about is fitting in. News flash! these brain washers are just using you."  
  
"Brain washers? What are you going on about?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Think about it. All that talk about fitting in with humans and being accepted. Since when has a 'normal' person ever seemed willing to accept us? Not even our own mother could do that."  
  
"You're so bitter, Dan. I, for one, refuse to live my life as a hermit, hating everyone."  
  
"Believe it or not, there are people out there who aren't as delusional as these hippy freaks." Danissa smirked.  
  
"Whatever Danissa," Alyssa shrugged. "Have fun with your pity party….but that's one thing you'll do by yourself." Alyssa proceeded to get dressed. Danissa just left her pajama shirt on. Alyssa was determined not to let Danissa ruin this for her and Danissa was determined to make sure everyone knew how unhappy she was.  
  
  
The twins arrived in the main hall right during breakfast time. Waffles, eggs, and link sausages lined the table.   
  
"Ah, Alyssa and Danissa." said Professor Xavier wheeling himself over toward the two sisters. "I trust you slept well."  
  
"I *was* sleeping just fine." said Danissa, as they sat down at an empty seat and began loading up their plates.  
  
"Every one," said Professor Xavier tapping his glass. "I would like you to meet Danissa and Alyssa. They are going to stay here with us." The Professor went down the table introducing everyone.  
  
Scott Summers smiled at Danissa. Danissa forced a smile back. Jean Grey noticed this and had to swallow down her bacon hard. 


	4. Chap 4

"Look at you, making an effort... that's amazing" Alyssa whispered to Danissa as she turned away from Scott quickly.  
  
"Oh, please. If the visor wasn't yearning for a real woman, I wouldn't have to play into his school boy fantasies. Besides, I like seeing that toothpick of a girlfriend he's got squirm." Danissa replied.  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes and devoured all the food she could. They hadn't eaten an actual meal for months. Once the breakfast was over, the Professor hurried the girls into his office, followed by Scott, Jean and Storm.  
  
"I wanted to catch you two before classes started. I want to make sure you are as comfortable as possible here. Your powers are very unusual. According to my research, there has been no other account of this ability. Could you demonstrate the melding process for us?"  
  
"What would you like us to meld? Your chair and a cup holder, for luxary wheeling?" Danissa snapped. Scott let out a snicker. Jean flashed him a look.  
  
"My God, Dani, shut up." Alyssa fumed. "What would you like us to try it out on?" she said in a calm voice.  
  
"The two glasses are set up over there," the Professor pointed to a table with two cups placed side by side.  
  
"Dani, please work with me here, we have to atleast show him what we can do. Maybe he can help us." Alyssa pleaded.  
  
"I sincearly doubt it, from the looks of these retards." Danissa said while scanning the room of the dumbfounded faces. As they both put their open right hands side-by-side, 15 feet away, the glasses had joined together so they became one. Suddenly the door near the table opened and a hairy man came through scratching his head.  
  
"You called Prof--" he started to say. Before he could finish, Danissa pushed Alyssa's hand into his direction, almost melding his arm to the door. Alyssa pulled away from Danissa.  
  
"Whoops." Danissa said scarcastically, holding back a laugh.  
  
"What do we have here?" He grumbled.  
  
"Please refrain from harming the others here, Danissa." The Professor scowled.   
  
"I am very sorry, Professor." Alyssa said. "Dani, you could have killed him!" she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Oh, my!" Danissa said, feening suprise. "Kiss ass."  
  
"Logan, this is Alyssa and Danissa, some new additions to our school. I wanted you to see them demonstrate their power." The Professor said.  
  
"He almost did." Danissa said, letting out some laughter.  
  
"That's enough, class will be starting soon. Jean, please lead them to their first class. I would like to see you two after school this afternoon." The Professor turned to leave.  
  
"Now you've done it. Jeez." Alyssa said to Danissa.  
  
"And now you get it, I DON'T want to be here." Danissa said as Jean led them out of the room. As they were passing Logan, he let out a low growl at Danissa. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Two more seconds and I could've had him." Danissa grumbled.   
  
"Shut it, Dani." said Alyssa as she hurried to follow Jean.   
  
"Oh come on!" she joked. "I can see it now. The Amazing Unshaven Boy and his Wooden Appendage. We would've been doing him a favor." They entered the class room. "Why do we need to take classes, anyway? We've already graduated from high school."  
  
"These are classes set up to help you learn to use and control your powers." said Jean eyeing Storm from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh, like we really need help there." Danissa said rolling her eyes. "We've only been like this our whole lives. We grasp each others hands and things get melded-what's to learn?"  
  
"You can learn to develop them even more." said Storm.  
  
"Was someone talking to you?" Danissa popped off but her sister's voice over powered hers.  
  
"We would love to learn to develop our powers." said Alyssa grinning ear to ear. "Isn't this exciting, Danissa?" When Danissa didn't answer Alyssa pulled her hair. "Isssn't thiss exxccciiitting…Danisssaa????" she repeated slower.  
  
"Ya yea!" Danissa exclaimed. "Exciting! Enough already!" Alyssa let go of her sister and they watched as Jean and Storm set a shoe and umbrella up on the desk. "A shoe and an umbrella?" Danissa scoffed. "Why don't you give us something hard?"  
  
"Well, they don't know, Dani." Alyssa chided.   
  
"Alright. Let's just do this."  
  
"Now, what I want you to do is try and keep your beam on it as long as you can." Jean said.   
  
"Ok," said Alyssa. "Lets go."  
  
"Wait a minute." Danissa stopped her. "Are you forgetting the time we tried to keep melding something?"  
  
"No, but they need to see it."  
  
"Normally, I would refuse, but since I happen to be a fan of mass destruction…let's go for it."  
  
The mad glint in Danissa's eyes made Storm and Jean back to the back of the room.  
  
Alyssa and Danissa joined hands. A breeze flew at them from nowhere. The shoe and umbrella began to congeal to one another. The look on the girl's faces was intense concentration.  
  
The umbrella had begun to turn to leather, and shoe laces began to grow from it.   
  
"Allllyyyyyysssssssaaaaaaa…..!!!" Danissa called as the wind began to grow stronger and stronger.  
  
"Juuussstt keeeep gooooiinnnggg!!" Alyssa yelled back at Danissa.   
  
The air seemed to be sucked from the room, as the twins beam grew and grew. There was a loud POP. When Jean and Storm reopened their eyes, the shoe and umbrella were completely gone, as was half of the desk and most of the curtains from the window behind it.   
  
"Fascinating." said Jean stepping forward. "The beam is so powerful it destroys things?"  
  
"Actually our beam conjoins the molecules with the air around it to where it ceases to exist."   
  
"In words you can understand- Pay-Less Umbrella went bye-bye." Danissa laughed.  
  
"You notice you're the only one laughing?" Alyssa asked her.  
  
"Scott likes my jokes." Danissa smirked.  
  
"On a first name basis now, are we?" Alyssa's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, we're waaay beyond that!" Danissa chuckled. "I call him 'Snookums.'"  
  
Jeans eyes flared, but after a deep breath she felt more composed. She set up two more objects for the twins to meld, this time on the floor.   
  
It continued like this until lunch time. Danissa and Alyssa both felt mentally exhausted as they piled into the dining room.  
  
"Mmm." Danissa grumbled. "Chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches…my fave."   
  
The twins sat between Professor Xavier and Scott Summers. Logan came sulking into the dining room and plopped down opposite Danissa and Alyssa. He scowled at Danissa before picking up a sandwich. Danissa stuck her tongue out at him in return.  
  
"Motorcycle class went well today." said Scott trying to break the tension.  
  
"Motorcycle class?" Danissa repeated questioningly.   
  
"Well, small engine repair, but we mostly end up talk about motorcycles."  
  
"How educational." Danissa said in a mock enthusiastic voice, but Scott missed the sarcasm.   
  
"If you'd like a ride sometime…" he offered, but then it was apparent Jean had kicked him under the table.   
  
"I'd love to." Danissa said noticing the look on Jean's face. "How does this afternoon sound?"  
  
Scott deflected his eyes to Jean but then he said "Yeah, this afternoon sounds great." Another look of pain shot across his face.  
  
Jean stood and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Excuse me." Scott said, following her. Danissa couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Sometimes it's just too easy." she smiled.  
  
"Be have yourself." Alyssa grumbled.  
  
"What?" Danissa smirked. "I'm only trying to fit in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter! please read and review. (we tried to make this one longer.) 


	6. Chapter 6

"Woahhhhh!" Danissa screamed.  
  
"Um, could you slow down please!" Alyssa yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
"What!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Faster!" Danissa yelled in his ear. Alyssa tried to hold on tighter to Scott as they blasted over 100 miles per hour.  
  
"Please slow down, I am going to puke up my lunch!" Alyssa pleaded.  
  
"Quiet down, whiner. This is the most fun I have had in a while." Danissa shouted to Alyssa. Alyssa couldn't catch her breath. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over. Finally Scott slowed to a stop on the side of the long streatch of highway.  
  
"I didn't want your sister to get sick on my leather." Scott said to Danissa as he padded down his jacket. Alyssa leaned over to puke, pulling Danissa with her.   
  
"I do not want to go back in that thing." Alyssa whispered. Just then a cop car came speeding around the corner and came to a stop infront of the trio.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know how fast you were going back there." The female cop said. The girls stood up and the both officers didn't seem to notice they were conjoined. "I will have to write you a ticket. You were going 103," she said.  
  
"Yah, sorry about that. So, how much will it be?" Scott asked in a sly voice.  
  
"You know, I'm not going to give you a ticket." She said, Scott smirked as if he won. "I am going to bring you in, instead."   
  
As the girls were being cuffed and thrown into the back of the car with Scott, Alyssa whispered to Danissa, "You know, they didn't even look at us twice. And we are something that people usually do a double take at."   
  
"Nevermind that, maybe now Professor Gimp will kick us out of that hell hole." Danissa said as they pulled away, Scott longing after his parked bike from the back window.  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
"You know, going at speeds that fast can be very dangerous," the male cop said through the grate in the back.  
  
"I like to live dangerously," Scott said smoothly.  
  
"So do I," the female cop said as she moved oddly. Suddenly her hat and uniform molded into her body and turned blue.   
  
Scott gasped. "Mistique! No!"  
  
"Mister who?" Danissa asked.  
  
"You actually thought we were cops?" The other cop turned around and winked at Danissa. "Hey love." He said in a cockney accent.  
  
"Toad!" Scott squeeked. Danissa let out a giggle at the name.  
  
"I have someone who wants to meet the both of you." She said as they took a corner sharply, going faster.  
  
"You know, I can blast you the hell out of here." Scott said as he raised his hand to his visor.  
  
"And the car will crash, killing you all, one-eye." Mystique said. Danissa snickered. "Besides, you are going to see Magnito one way or another." She said as they noticed the helicopter above and a large hairy man closing in on Scott's bike from behind.  
  
As they headed down a narrower road, going even faster Alyssa leaned into Danissa, "You know we could stop this right now," she said as she lifted her hand.   
  
"I don't know, I kinda want to see where this goes," Danissa said eyeing Toad.  
  
"Dani! Don't be a rebel now, we have to do something!" Alyssa pleaded.  
  
"Shut the hell up. You can't do anything without me, and I refuse. Your stupid morals can't help you now." She said turning away from Alyssa as they pulled into an opening in a huge mountain.  
  
Mystique opened the back door after they parked the cruiser in a very dark room. "Get out," she said.   
  
Toad opened the door to a whiney Scott. "Come on guys, you just want them, why don't you let me take my bike and get out of here. I won't tell anyone." Toad pushed him towards the girls.  
  
"Let's go." Mystique led them down a long path through the innerparts of the mountain.   
  
  
  
Not as long as the last chapter, but I don't have the same knack to rambel as my sister. ;-p Please R/R! 


	7. Chapt 7! ooh exciting!

New chapter!  
  
  
"I can't believe Scott was going to leave us here with these people." Alyssa whispered to Danissa. When she said 'people' she eyed Toad carefully.  
  
"I believe it." Danissa said loudly. "The X-men are nothing but a bunch of brain-washing, self-serving jerks." Toad turned and gave Danissa a cheeky half-smile, Danissa grinned back.   
  
They were led into a large room with a cathedral-like ceiling. There was a man wearing scarlet red in the center of the room. He approached the twins briskly.   
  
"Welcome to our humble home. My name is Magneto." he held out his hand to the twins. Alyssa crossed her arms but Danissa took it. Magneto brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.   
  
"A man with manners." Danissa giggled.  
  
"Oh yes, kidnapping us…how gentlemanly." Alyssa said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Please make your self at ease here," Magneto motioned toward the table. "Would you like something to eat?"   
  
"Sure would." Danissa tried to move to the table but her sister was not cooperating, causing Danissa to lurch forward awkwardly, in fact, she almost fell on her face.   
  
"Take 'him' below." Magneto said to Sabretooth, as he removed Scott's visor.  
  
"You wont get away with this Magnus." Scott cursed.   
  
"I believe I already have." Magneto smirked. He turned his attention back to the twins as Sabretooth led Scott away. Danissa was trying to get to the table and Alyssa was trying to hold back. If it wasn't so weird looking it would have been funny….well actually it was funny anyway.   
  
"Please Toad, if you would help?" Magneto pointed to Danissa.  
  
"Sure." Toad bounded over to the twins and picked them up with his superhuman strength, jumped to the table and plopped them down in a chair.  
  
"Wow." Danissa giggled again. "You're strong." Toad's green face almost blushed as he grinned.  
  
"I don't believe you're flirting with frog-boy." Alyssa said slowly. "I mean, why not scary tiger guy…or even the old guy in the monotone outfit."  
  
"Oh my god!" Danissa exclaimed, obviously embarrassed. "Shut up Ally! You're humiliating me."  
  
"Well, now you know what it feels like." she smirked.  
  
"You know, Alyssa." Danissa eyes burned. "I wish we weren't even conjoined."  
  
Alyssa's eyes widened for a moment, as though shocked, but then they narrowed too.  
  
"I wish the exact same thing." she spat and re-crossed her arms.  
  
"Funny you should mention that." Magneto took this opportunity to speak. "I happen to have a way to do just that."  
  
"You have a way to un-join us?" Danissa asked.  
  
"It's 'separate' us, Brainiac." Alyssa grumbled.  
  
"Bite me." Danissa chimed.  
  
"I have a machine that can reverse your mutant powers." Magneto's tone was scolding. He was tired of the arguing.  
  
"So theoretically it would cause our beam to make things 'ssseeepppaarrraattteee'?" Alyssa over-emphasized the word separate for her sisters benefit.  
  
"That's correct." Magneto answered but his attention was turned to Sabretooth, who had just burst in. Sabretooth looked extremely p.o.ed and he was singed around the edges.   
  
"The mutant escaped." Sabretooth said as he entered.   
  
"Go and find him." Magneto said to Toad and Mystique. "He can't have gone far, he doesn't have his visor."  
  
Danissa suddenly busted out laughing at the thought of Scott Summers wandering lost in the woods with his eyes closed. Alyssa looked like she was trying hard not to do the same thing.  
  
"You two come with me, I'll show you the machine." Magneto stood up and motioned for the twins to follow him.  
  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
